


BAMF!Phil

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [170]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil saves all of their asses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAMF!Phil

Clint opened his eyes and started to shake his head to get rid of the grogginess he felt. It wasn’t working very well, so he stopped. Clint was bound in a chair, his arms, legs, and chest securely tied to the chair. His hands were even wrapped in duct tape. That was going to sting later. 

Clint doesn’t remember what happened after Captain America fell. He saw the Hulk go down like a sack of bricks, then Thor, then Iron Man, then Natasha, and then Cap. He remembers the sting of a needle pierce his skin and then nothing. He woke up here. Bound to a chair from his chest down. Making any means of escape practically impossible.

He raised his head to find three pairs of eyes staring at him. One girl, a brunette,was struggling with what Clint assumed was rope. The other two just stared at him, whispering between themselves. Clint could hear a British accent from the girl and Scottish from the guy. 

"Oh, Thank god, you’re awake." The first brunette said. Well, she obviously wasn’t British.

Clint raised an eyebrow at her, and replied, completely deadpan, “Sure thing. Just let me get my laser pen from my pocket. Oh, wait.”

The brunette sighed. “Well, no need to get all sassy. FitzSimmons were talking about how you’re one of the greats in SHIELD. I thought you could get us out somehow.” She continued squirming in her seat. But after a while of fruitless efforts, she sighed defeated.

Clint could’ve told her that she wouldn’t be able to get free of the binds without dislocating a bone or two on purpose, but she looked like she hasn’t purposely broken a bone before.

"Who are you three?" Clint asked, because there really was nothing to do until Clint had another part of his body freed and he could find a way to free them all.

"Fitz." The British girl jerked her head towards the guy. 

"Simmons." He did the same. "I’m Engineering. She’s Bio chem."

"And I’m Skye. Computer Science." both Fitz and Simmons turned to her. "If anyone was wondering."

"I’m-"

"Oh, we know who you are." Simmons began.

"We’re familiar with your work." Fitz followed up.

"We even designed some of your arrows."

"Although for some reason, we can’t integrate the capabilities of the ICERs to any one of your arrows." He shot Simmons a look.

"I’ve told you before, Fitz. The compound of the ICER is too heavy to even consider. It would-"

"And I told you, Jemma. That if we reduced the-"

"Are they always like this?" Clint asked Skye, in the middle of the two scientists bickering but still unfazed.

"Oh yeah. You get used to it." She shrugged. 

"Well then, let me change the question.  _Why_  are you here?”

Skye shrugged again. “Same as you. Went off to get some pizza, some jerk hijacked us and took us here and stole our pizza.” 

"We were inside the bus, monitoring the inside of this building while the other half of our team rescued the Avengers." Simmons explained.

"But, we were caught off guard, alarms got fried and we didn’t know we were surrounded until guns were pointed at our heads." Fitz finished.

Clint hummed. That seemed logical.

Well, almost. Anyone crazy enough to kidnap the Avengers - and succeed if their story was to be believed - was powerful enough to keep away any unwanted visitors. Any team would be crazy to just up and come in trying to bust the Avengers out. What more, six people - three of which were apparently not field ready.

That’s when Clint heard a series of gunfire and crashing and more gunfire. 

"Sounds like our boss is here." Skye grinned.

"Wait. I thought you worked for SHIELD?" Clint asked.

"We do. But I’m kinda new so I don’t really know who the top dog at SHIELD is. As far as I’m concerned, AC is the boss."

"AC?" 

Before Skye could answer, the door burst open and Phil walked in. Clint froze. Here was the man they all thought was dead. Walking and breathing - bleeding a little bit across the side of his face but still fucking alive.

Phil was about to open his mouth to talk when a guy ran up behind him, brandishing a knife. Phil turned and caught the guy’s wrist, crouching down and using the guy’s momentum to push him up and flip him over his shoulder. The guy groaned on the floor. Phil calmly walked towards him and got out a pair of handcuffs from the guy’s belt and cuffed him to a nearby pipe. 

Phil picked up the knife and headed for Clint first. He was just starting to cut through the ropes on Clint’s arm when another guy came bursting in, ready to stab Phil - and honestly, where were these people’s guns? - Phil turned just in time to avoid getting stab and kicking the guy in the stomach, then punching his face before he fell to the ground.

Once Clint’s arm was free, Phil handed him the knife and took the second knife to free the other three.

Clint would be more furious at the fact that he’d just found out he’d been lied to when they said that Coulson was dead except Clint couldn’t really find it in him to care. Phil was alive. Not to mention he just risked his life to save him and his team. 

Also,  _Phil was alive_. Did Clint mention that? Because that seems like a really very important thing to say.

"Thanks, Boss." Clint said, after freeing himself. rubbing at his wrists. 

Phil smirked at him, took out an extra gun from his hip, and threw it for Clint to catch. “Stark and Rogers are in the next floor. Dr. Banner is still asleep in the basement. Natasha and Thor are below. May and Ward are tied to a pole two floors up.” Phil painted him a picture. Not even blinking at the casual way he just mentioned that he stormed this place all alone to save all of their asses.

"You have my six?" Phil asked him, sounding strangely hopeful despite the situation.

Clint grinned, cocking his gun. “Always, sir.”

Phil smiled back and moved back to the door.

Skye, Fitz and Simmons felt like they somehow missed an entire conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/109590071176/i-kinda-panicked-when-i-noticed-that-the-buttons)


End file.
